elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drowned Sorrows
Drowned Sorrows is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Dagur in Winterhold in discovering what has happened to Isabelle Rolaine, the lover of Ranmir. Objectives #Talk to Haran #Talk to Vex at the Ragged Flagon #Find Isabelle Rolaine in Hob's Fall Cave #Take Isabelle's Letter and deliver it to Ranmir Walkthrough Dagur at The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold asks for help in finding out what happened to Isabelle Rolaine, the disappeared lover of Ranmir. He dislikes the condition in which Ranmir has caused himself to be in. Asking the people at the inn leads to Vex, a thief in Riften, who knows more about her disappearance. When spoken to, Dagur asks the Dragonborn to find out what happened to Ranmir's lover, Isabelle Rolaine, because he does not like the state Ranmir is in. Talking to Haran reveals that, one night, when the inn ran out of Honningbrew Mead, Ranmir flew into a rage. He said that Isabelle ran off with a thief named Vex, who lives in Riften. Ranmir will have nothing useful to say on the matter and, if questioned, will yell at the Dragonborn that they are never to speak Isabelle's name in his presence. Vex can be found in the Ragged Flagon; she will speak to the Dragonborn regardless of whether or not they have gained entry to the Thieves Guild. Talking to Vex reveals that Isabelle wanted to make some money, but that Vex did not believe she was capable of it. Isabelle refused to be turned away, however, so Vex sent her to Hob's Fall Cave. Despite her misgivings, Vex seems to have expected her to make it back to Ranmir safely. Upon traveling to Hob's Fall, the Dragonborn discovers her corpse, along with a letter written for Ranmir explaining her intentions. The letter appears to have been written as if it was meant to be sent before she set off for Hob's Fall. Taking the letter and giving it to Ranmir gives him closure on his lover's death. After receiving this news, Ranmir states that he needs to think about things; afterwards, he ceases drinking excessively. The quest has no reward, other than any experience gained through combat while completing it, but does count towards helping the people of Winterhold in the process of becoming Thane. Trivia *If Ranmir dies during the quest "Containment" or a dragon attack, this quest will be unable to be completed. PC users can use console command setstage freeformwinterholdc 40 to complete the quest and then get rid of the letter. *Talking to Vex is not required to find Isabelle's corpse, or the letter; however, receiving the side quest from Dagur is required to find the letter on her corpse inside the cave. *The dialog option to start this quest does not appear until after the Dragonborn has spoken to Haran and convinced Ranmir to pay his tab. *Although this quest has an ID, all quest stages are empty and there are no objectives. Bugs * This quest may not show up in the quest log. de:Ertränkter Kummer ru:Поиски Изабель Ролен Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests